Spontaneous Adventures
This page is to log in all the adventurous done spontaneously. A spontaneous adventure is when a DM makes up everything as they play. Nothing is preplanned. Campaign 1: The Search for the King Search for the Crown Four members, Armake, Lexi, Kellis, Blurt, of the Red Fox Guild was brought to the king of the Metro City. Although they never saw the king, his men asked them, in an almost threatening way, to find and stop the fake king. They were given a map that would show them their surroundings as well as a random X that marked -something. An unknown item. They assumed a treasure. They entered the Fantasy Forest and was quickly greeted by a caterpillar. He was blue, talked common, and sported a red scarf. They did not trust the caterpillar who had offer to help them. They also did not want to wait for the caterpillar to inch down it's stub. So they ventured on, only to come to find that the forest was enchanted and would lead them in circles if they did not take the right path. With a little trial and error they found their way. In the midst of their travel they found a red mushroom that had chaotic powers. A strong urge overcame them and a few of the members decided to give it a try. Armake was the first brave soul who was then turned into a caterpillar, scarf and all. He was not amused. Second, was Alexi, who was turned into a beautiful woman. As the ventured further into the forest they met a strong, robbed man. Who, for help, would guide them in the direction to cure their aliments. He asked for alliance, to help fight the king, that was an impostor at the throne. They reluctantly agreed. He sent them to see Briana, a beautiful, air-head of a witch. After asking for supplies, she quickly turned them back to normal and pointed them in the right direction. The team quickly approached a cave that housed the secret mark. After a few silly math puzzles they found a crown, in which they returned into the robbed finger. Who, surprise, surprise, was the real king who had wanted any life but that of royalty. With still so many questions the team decided to make camp for the night and to get a good night of rest. The Rain God's Daughter The next morning the team found themselves a few members short. Only Armake and Alexi remained. Next to them were Noahtalk and Brick. Unknown to the guild members but Noahtalk and Brick were sent to spy on them by the King's court, though by the end of the session the four bonded together in search of the truth. The second surprise, besides new companions, was the fact that their location had changed. They were no longer in the fantasy Forest but instead in the clearing next to the forest. However the team was strangely drawn back into the forest. Even the signs of danger, the signs that said Wrong Way and the huge spiders blocking their path could not stop them. Eventually they worked their way back into the crazy forest, where they would cross paths with the mushrooms, a wild river they could not pass and Briana. But before they faced those events they heard a soft crying. There in the skies, the rains fell like tear drops. With a little light hearted magic, the demi goddess began to laugh. She was 7 years old, and alone, and sad. She missed her mommy, a mortal who lived in the rain village on the other side of the clearing. The team promised to get her to her mommy, and with glee she decided to rest in her little cloud. Brick was suppose to watch the storm clowd and he did so. He even tried to feed the cloud in hopes it would wake up the demi goddess, daughter of the rain god. Instead it turned her into a gold fish. Scared they were face the wraith of the Rain God, they decided to venture to the rain festival. It is said that the rain festival goes on four seven days. Where the kingdom baths in cool water, and sacrifices a member or two to the Rain God to please him for the year. It is a desert city and they rely on him for survival. The team decided the best thing they could do was take ownership of their deeds and head to the festival where the Rain God would be found. After a quick fight with some giant birds they made their way to the gates. After some bribery of the guards they sneaked in, and all found shelter at their classes guild. The members found the sad demi god, daughter of the rain God. They turned her into a a gold fish. The Rain Festival soon Campaign 2: Mr. G's Wild Ride A Strange Journey Alexi, Klaus, Armake, Noahtok, and Johnathan all found themselves scaling the cliff side of a mountain during midday. Joining them was their newest guild member, an elven fighter named Jill. Alexi took point and had the party bound together by rope to keep them all steady as they made their way to the top. Along the way, the party spotted a cave entrance, yet the party decided to continue their way upwards. The winds were quite strong and one precarious move was certain to send them all flying off, so they took extra care when scaling the cliffs. Klaus, in an act of foolhardiness, wanted to summon a gust of wind to negate the harsh winds on the mountaintop. However, unanimous protests from the group forced him to reconsider. As they reached a clearing, an enormous bird circled over the party. While the avian detected the presence of the party, it chose to remain overhead. Klaus used a Thaumaturgy cantrip to summon a flock of illusionary ravens to distract the giant bird. It succeeded, the giant bird flew off towards to consume the "ravens", and the party moved forward. The party then reached another clearing on the mountain. Noahtok spotted several shiny rocks and reached out to get some. Unfortunately for him and his party, he accidentally triggered a small landslide, hurting Armake, Klaus, and Alexi. -John fell over side of cliff. Noahtok tried to help him up, but ended up dangling off the rope with him. Armake also tried to help the two, but he too went dangling as well. A hard gust of wind eventually pushed all six adventurers off the cliff and plummeting to their doom...and only to land on a cloud. -The party looked around the cloud and felt it was surprisingly sturdy. As Alexi started to take point, he took pause as there were gaps large enough for someone to tumble over. Klaus offered to cast Gust of Wind to get the cloud to move, but everyone screamed no. -Nearby, music from the musician Beyonce was playing nearby. Klaus was excited to seek out the pop star and decided to go straight. However, Armake argued to Klaus that she was down one of the gaps. After much arguing, Klaus ended up jumping down into the hole and plummeted straight to his demise...only to land on top of the giant bird. -The giant bird swooped overhead the party and Klaus landed back on the cloud. Suddenly a wooden door appeared during a corridor between the clouds, and the party went through. -Party found themselves in a giant forest and suddenly realized that the giant mountain that they were on just minutes ago is now far off in the distance! Klaus noticed several tracks deep in the mud and realized they were tracks from a wolf-like creature. They were all headed towards the direction of a village towards the north. -Along the way, they meet a burly man off the side of the trail. After a brief verbal confrontation, the party is attacked by a firwolf cub, a lupine combined with a fir tree. The firwolf cub was very formidable, being the size of a fully grown German Shepard. Many of the party's attacks did very little on the firwolf cub. Klaus decided to set it on fire using a Sacred Flame cantrip, and suddenly, the firwolf cub ran around in a panic, setting the whole forest on fire! -Armake asked if Klaus still had his Create/Destroy Water spell ready, but Klaus didn't. Instead, Klaus opted to use his Gust of Wind spell to blow out the flames, but everyone screamed no. Noahtok summoned watery tendrils to put out some of the flames, however the smoke was overwhelming. As the party frantically tried to find some way to put out the fire, a huntress appeared and put out the fire using her skills. -Ultimately the party caught up to the firwolf cub and wounded it fatally. As it laid dying, Noahtok consoled it, easing the creature out of its misery. -The huntress introduced herself and explained that the northern village has been attacked by firwolves, dangerous hybrids of wolf and tree. She explained that they should turn back, however Johnathan offered his services to save the village from the monsters. While there was some verbal backlash from Klaus and Armake asking why they had to be involved, the whole party ultimately decided to head towards the village. -When the party got to the village, there stood two gigantic wolves clad in leaves and tree back. They were also enormous and the size of a fully grown elephant. The party began to engage the firwolves. They first started to attack the first firwolf, with Alexi and Johnathan leading the charge, Klaus blessing the party, and Jill, Noahtok, and Armake preparing for combat. -Jill did surprisingly well for her first adventure, dealing immense damage with her weapon. As Noahtok, Alexi, and Johnathan got the first firwolf under control, Klaus fired a Shatter spell at the dying firwolf, causing several wood splinters to rain down all over Klaus, Armake, and Jill. -The party then focused on the second firwolf, with Noahtok successfully restraining the giant creature with his water tendrils. Klaus finished it off with his war hammer. -Mr. G came out of one of the buildings and thanked the party for saving the village from the monsters. As the party searched far and wide for Mr. G and his quest, he ultimately gave out the quest to the party. -It was to seek out the giant bird at the mountain and pull out a feather from the bird. The entire party fell over sighing. Campaign 3: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Mansion The Red Fox Guild obtained an invitation for a dinner from an unknown sender. Enclosed in the invitation was a map to the mansion, located off the outskirts of the city of Eloy. Klaus, Armake, Mia, and Thoian decided to answer the invitation, along with their newest members a female elven fighter, a elven ranger named Thornwood, and Grim, a tiefling warlock. The mansion itself was enormous and had a small graveyard in the back. Mia went up to doorstep and rang the doorbell. A trapdoor opened up beneath her feet and she fell through. The party gasped in horror. Klaus cast Detect Magic, but found no signs of magic interference. Grim went up to the knocker and knocked on the door three times. The door opened, revealing the foyer. There were a set of stairs leading upwards on the left, a drawer by the right, and a mirror and door by the far end. Thoian searched the drawers and found a few items - a red shawl, a newspaper, candles, and a set of dice. The assassin started reading the newspaper and learned that the mansion was burned down in a fire some time ago, only to have been rebuilt recently. As Thoian began to muse over his thoughts, Klaus snatched up the red shawl and draped it over himself. Suddenly, a flock of spiders began to crawl all over Klaus' skin! As the cleric started hopping all about to get the spiders off of him, Thoian began swatting them off with a newspaper. Armake sighed and finally suggested for Klaus roll on the floor to get rid of the insects. Klaus did just that and squashed all of the spiders save for one, which squealed "Don't hurt me!" Sighing, Armake took the dice for himself, while Thoian took the newspaper and candles. Armake couldn't help but notice something was odd about the mirror, but could not put a finger on it. Meanwhile, Thornwood took the stairs and found himself in a long hallway with ten doors on either side of him. At the far end of the hall, there was a hazy purple mist. Thornwood decided to open the first door on his left and revealed a handsome, if gaudy bedroom. Thornwood noticed that the bed had plenty of scuffs and notches all over the bedposts, indicating an adventurous couple had their way in here. His suspicions were confirmed when he pulled open a drawer and revealed a stunning array of creative sexual implements. He quickly closed the drawer, got out of the room, and closed the door. Hearing the commotion from the foyer, the elven fighter tried to climb up on a window to see if she could find another way into the mansion. However, she lost her footing and fell on her back suffering minor injuries. Underground, Mia used her darkvision to make sense of her surroundings. As she made her way slowly forward, she felt cool metal bars in front of her. As she slowly pried it ajar, she heard a low, dull scratching sound coming straight from the ground. It was distant, yet Mia could make out of what looks like a decapitated torso with two chains dragging across the floor. Back above ground, Klaus went over to the mirror to investigate it further. When he looked into the mirror, he saw Thoian staring back at him, except the real Thoian was at the far right of the foyer and the Thoian in the mirror suddenly began to turn around and speak with the elven fighter. Grim began searching the foyer for any other traps or secrets and Thoian opened up the door to the right and entered a room with three skeletons! The elven fighter made her way into the foyer, discovered Thoian was under attack, and threw a dart that damaged two of the skeletons in a single throw. Klaus barged into the room, unleashed his Turn Undead technique and reduced all three skeletons into dust. As Klaus was shouting and cheering, Armake wanted to investigate the mirror further. He took out the die and threw it out in front of him. However, nothing happened. Thornwood tried to open the second door on the left in the hallway, but found out it was locked.